The prior art comprises patent publication US 2005/0127594 that shows a cutting device having a movable blade that, whilst it cuts a ticket, pushes it sideways to a stacking zone above a fixed blade.
Patent publication US 2005/0226671 shows a unidirectional clutch that connects a paper-dragging roller to an oscillating rotating blade that, in the forward stroke, cuts a ticket, whereas, in the backward stroke, the roller advances the ticket to a stacking zone.
Patent publication US 2012/0272805 shows a printer in which the printed and cut document is pushed into the stacking zone by two bladed rotors arranged on the lateral edges of the document.
One of the problems of known printing apparatuses is obtaining the correct arrangement of the printed documents, placed on top of one another in an orderly manner, in the stacking zone. Another problem is to ensure the stability of the documents, which may fall from the stacking zone, especially for longer documents. It is also desirable to facilitate handling of the stack of documents, minimising the manual operations for the person removing the documents. It is also desirable to reduce the dimensions of known printing apparatuses with an automatic stacker.